


[Fanvid] if we can`t have it all, then nobody will

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanvids, Minor Violence, Romance, power couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Fanvid with some Black Sails power couples.Audio: The World Is Not Enough - Garbage
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers, Madi/John Silver
Collections: Black Sails Rarepair Ficathon - Round 1





	[Fanvid] if we can`t have it all, then nobody will

**Author's Note:**

> This video was in my drafts more than year. I almost forget about it, but Black Sails Rarepair Ficathon (thanks laufire!) motivated me to finish it. I began to make it, because I wanted to put together my Black Sails OTP, Rogers and Eleanor, and one of my favorite Bond songs. But since there are no so much scenes, I added Silvermadi and Rackhanne, I think, this song is fit for them two. I have awkward feeling, it too much obvious, what pairing here is my favorite, but what can I make with it? I love them so much. Plus I just remember scenes with Eleanor and Rogers better than Rachanne and Silvermadi scenes, since I made edits with them many times. Anyway I hope, it doesn`t look too much disbalanced. I can`t say I`m fully satisfied of this video, it feels too much simple and montage definitely could be more interesting, but after all, it was begun more than year ago, and my old PC gave me lesser freedom than new one. Theoretically, I can re-edited this video since beginning, but I am too lazy for it. At least, this video feels positive, I am too much tired of canon angst. My OTP deserves nice things and definitely something better than canon.


End file.
